The Motherhood Adventures of Elizabeth Kirkland
by iTorchic
Summary: After a strange dream, Arthur is convinced he's fit to be a mother. With the help of a little magic, he is transformed from Arthur into Elizabeth. Watch as she deals with motherhood, family, and drama!Sequel to 'Reaper's Child'. Rated T. Fem!England/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I have nothing to do but update fics at this point…so new stuff here I come! This is based off of _'Reaper's Child'_, one of my other one-shots. I'm making it so that you can read this without the other, but it may make more sense to read the other one-shot first. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>'Well, it's now or never' Arthur thought to himself as he looked at the spell in the book in front of him. He had the ingredients, the incantation, the will enough to pull this off but his mind held him back a little in apprehension. That dream had put him in the life of a female, a pregnant one no less, and while he didn't enjoy it at first…he had actually no qualms about not being a female in actuality. It certainly did fill the gap in his heart when he had someone to care for that was actually a part of him for the 9 months…so here he was about to quite possibly actually change his gender and in fact, stay that way.<p>

He closed his eyes and shook his head. Well, he had a husband in his dream though as well…Gene…he wasn't even sure someone like that existed in the real world. Whoever came along might take advantage of his weakened state while the magic effects of the potion not only changed his gender but doubled the amount of hormones in the body until it was with child. 'Blast it all for whoever came up with this spell and the extra effects…' he grumbled. He might as well get drunk again, take the potion and hope for the best! Not to mention the fact that there was also the matter of the other nations who would find out about it. Hell if France wouldn't come knocking at a single lady nation's door whose exploding with female hormones. Arthur shuddered at the thought. There was also the act of summoning Gene, the Grim Reaper, and trying to extract a binding contract…but who knows how the being would take it in real life? And it'd be rude just to assume it'd turn out the exact same way…ugh…all of this thinking was beginning to make his head ache and throb.

But that ache…in that dream he had only just met his lovely daughter, Penelope. It made his heart melt just thinking about having a child of his own, one made from part of him that had spent the last 9 months growing inside his own being. His former colonies and brothers were there from old bonds that their countries had, hardly any were from actual blood relations except for him and Sealand, not to mention America as well. Hell, that's why it made it so bloody hard to live through that damn revolution. Gene and Penelope had made him forget all about that and just enjoy himself…

Wait…

There was that one other spell…he quickly flipped through the pages of the ancient book and nearly shouted in joy at what text was on the page.

"A spell to make dreams literally come true…" He mused. It allowed him to extract a part of his imagination from his dreams and turn it, or a person into a real and living thing; just as it was in the dream and he can't alter it from how it was seen in his inner mind. If there wasn't a personification of death, there would be soon.

He dog-eared the page and flipped back to the gender spell, recited the incantation over the cauldron of ingredients and grinned as it began to glow purple. He lifted the ladle and scooped out all of the contents into the small vile in his hand. Grinning, he tilted his head back and let the liquid run past his lips and freely accepted the incoming embrace of blackness that unconsciousness brought anticipating the changes when he awoke, or rather…when Elizabeth awoke.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww! Iggy wants to be a mother with a child who unconitionally loves himher! Yeah, so these are going to be a bit drabble-ish adventures of Elizabeth (AKA Arthur) in her new life with her dream husband who isn't an idiot nation. Reviews/Alerts/Subscriptions are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! So, I have talked about this to my friend and I decided to make Elizabeth's life a little more difficult. XD At least, changing the result of things a bit. XD**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>She blinked her eyes slowly as she began to come to, laying on her back and for the moment she was content to not move.<p>

"Well, it worked at least…" She felt the hormone spike she was currently having and would continue to have until her body and her magic were satisfied. The uniform she previously fit perfectly to was falling off her smaller and more delicate frame, knowing that nothing would fit right and since she was so determined to just get the spell done, she wouldn't have any appropriate clothing to even wear outside of her own house.

"Dammit." Now she couldn't even go out to get clothes. She sat up with a grunt and the shirt and jacket slip off her right shoulder revealing the top part of her female appendages. Getting up, she was horrified to notice that her trousers and even boxers slid completely off. "A belt…" She grasped the pants up and high up over her waist as she trudged up the stairs to her bedroom…until she heard a knock on the door.

"Oh bloody hell…" She couldn't deny someone was here, considering the garage was open and the car sitting there. Depending on who it was, someone could come bursting through the door any second. Another knock. She glanced through the peephole to breathe a sigh of relief. "Kiku…"

Elizabeth knocked on her side of the door once in acknowledgement before running up to find something at least suitable to wear. Grabbing a pair of sweatpants and a large t-shirt with a hair scrunchie that Francis had left, she tied it around an edge of the shirt to make it less baggy and quickly changed clothes before clumsily running back to the door and opening it a smidge, not revealing herself quite yet.

"Arthur-san? Is there anything wrong?" Kiku's voice snuck in through the crack and Elizabeth silently blew a strand of messy hair out of her face.

"Not quite wrong, but something that I'm trying to work with." She replied, wincing when she noticed her voice had went up an octave from when she was still a male.

"May I be of assistance?" Kiku sounded hesitant, but certainly worried. It wouldn't matter if he saw, right? Everyone was going to have to see Elizabeth at some point…it didn't matter if she was scrambling to control herself after the transformation and still look someone decent…oh bloody hell.

"If you want, but don't be too shocked…" She murmured and opened the door to see Kiku with wide eyes, staring at her before turning red and looking downwards.

"You accidentally turned yourself into a woman?" He asked as Elizabeth ushered him into the parlor, closing and locking the door behind her. She didn't want to deal with more unexpected visitors and mentally noted about closing the garage door.

"Well, not exactly 'accidentally'. More like, wanted to on an impulse and forgot to prepare myself and my belongings beforehand." She replied sheepishly and Kiku quickly glanced upward to her current wardrobe before looking down and blushing again.

"You wished to become a woman?" He asked and immediately regretted voicing the question. He shouldn't be asking her of her private affairs…

"Yes." She murmured as she began preparing some tea in the kitchen next to the parlor, "It was a maternal sort of whim, based completely off a dream…" Kiku looked up again and watched her as she was lost in thought as she finished making the tea and brought it over.

"Thank you Arthur-san." He said as he picked up his teacup and she was brought out of her stupor.

"It's no problem really, and call me Elizabeth. Depending on how long the spell lasts, I can't go around as a woman with a man's name." She said as she stirred in a lone sugar cube and took a small sip.

"How long will it last exactly?"

"Well, a month unless I can make it permanent."

"And exactly how would you go about doing that."

"Becoming pregnant." Kiku scalded his tongue and fingers on the tea as he sputtered in surprise and Elizabeth immediately apologized and rushed to go get some towels. Kiku himself was reeling in his mind over the small statement. 'She must become pregnant?'

"I'm so sorry! I'm sorry for being so blunt!" She frantically tried to help the Asian clean himself up when he grabbed he wrist and their eyes met.

"It is perfectly fine Elizabeth-san. It is completely my fault." She couldn't break eye-contact from the brown irises of Kiku's eyes and she felt her face heat up and hormones attempted to ravage her body again. 'No you don't you bloody emotions! I won't do that to Kiku! I would lose every friendship I built up with him!'

"A-alright.." She murmured as she attempted to regain control of her body, but it just didn't seem to be wanting to be controlled just yet. She felt the heat running through her veins and leaned in slightly before she finally was able to pull away and stand up.

"You know Elizabeth-san, I can always get you some clothes while you are like this, or I can call Elizaveta-chan to bring over some clothes right now and we can go shopping if you'd like." Kiku suggested, trying to conquer the awkward silence that had washed over them.

"You're friends with Elizaveta?"

"We, as you say, share a favorite hobby." He replied as he pulled out his cell phone and ducked out of the parlor to make the call leaving Elizabeth to clean up the mess and the rest of her, now cold, tea.

'Why the hell were you feeling like that towards Kiku? But those eyes…' She couldn't help but think of the chocolate colored eyes looking at her, peering into her soul. 'No, it's just the hormones talking! I am being overwhelmed by them right now…I just have to stay calm and focus on mundane topics and not look him in the eyes or come in contact with any alcohol and I'll be fine. Then I can summon Gene and everyone will be happy.' She nodded as she loaded the teacups into the dishwasher and dried off her hands.

"She should be here soon with a pair of clothes." She jumped and turned around to see Kiku standing in the doorway, smiling a little bit and she made eye contact. She quickly lost herself and didn't notice when he had frowned for a moment before walking up top her.

"Beth-san? Beth-san? Are you alright?"

"Huh?" She snapped out of it and was startled to see him so close. 'Just focus. I don't remember when I had first been turned into a girl during my dream…so the potion probably does this with all the males…' She thought as she bit her lip as Kiku led her back into the parlor and they sat down on the loveseat.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what was the dream that made you want to become a woman?" He asked and she smiled as she recalled the 'life' she had as Elizabeth Reapner.

"Well, it started out when I woke up in bed and noticed something wasn't quite right…"

She was a bit hesitant at first as she first explained Gene to him, but as the hours wore on as they waited for Elizaveta she found herself explaining everything to him. The unexpected mood swings, the increased hormones, the feeling of having a life growing inside yourself, the cravings, and most of all little Penelope and how she grew to love being a mother and was devastated when she found out it was only a dream.

"I want to be a mother. In real life. It's such a rewarding experience and with this spell it can happen and I can stay a female however I either need to bring Gene to life or find another man that already exists…"

"I believe that Gene Reapner was only there to help show you the feelings and thinking of a wife and mother. I think that there will be a chance of another nation claiming you to be their wife." Kiku responded. He was quite fascinated at the woman's dream. She was much more caring than he had first thought. She had cared for so many colonies…she was probably missing them and wished one of her own blood to care for.

There was knocking on the door and they were both pulled from their thoughts as Elizabeth checked the door before opening it to reveal a stunned Elizaveta.

"Wow, Arthur! You look…really pretty…" She stammered not quite sure if the recently turned female would blow up or not, but Elizabeth merely smiled and led her guest inside to the parlor where Kiku was waiting.

"It is a pleasure to see you again Elizaveta-chan. Have you acquired the video tapes that you have been after?" Elizaveta merely grinned.

"Of course." She turned to Elizabeth, "I was surprised when Kiku explained that you had changed into a woman and needed clothes. I came as fast as I could."

"It's no problem at all. We were chatting for awhile and it was quite pleasant. Come up to my bedroom and you can show me the clothes." Elizabeth guided the Hungarian up the stairs while Kiku volunteered to stay downstairs and nurse his second cup of tea that he thankfully didn't spill this time.

Meanwhile, upstairs…

"So, I'm guessing I'm going to have this kind of reaction with the rest of the other nations, am I right?" Elizabeth asked with a chuckle and Elizaveta smiled.

"I would assume so. So, you actually did this on purpose?"

"Yes." They reached an oak door, revealing a large master bedroom with a large closet and master bath. "I…have a month to be a woman unless I manage to set off the permanent clause of the spell and I stay as one for the rest of eternity."

"And that would be…?"

"Becoming pregnant." Expecting the same shocked response, she carried on, "Yes, I know it's unexpected but that is actually one of the deciding factors of becoming a woman. I really want to become a mother. I love the feeling of having and raising a child that has your blood and having the experience of them growing inside of you." She started getting into a rant but Elizaveta cut her off.

"It's alright! I understand." She said with a chuckle, "But how do you expect to accomplish that with all of the male countries who will probably freak out when they realize that Arthur is now Elizabeth and they don't want it to happen to them?" She began pulling some articles of clothing out of the large suitcase she had brought and Elizabeth frowned.

"Well, I know that for the month while the spell is in effect on it's own that my hormones will be practically tripled compared to a normal woman's and that I'm extremely fertile and have 95% chance of being with child. I was hoping of using a spell to bring my husband from my dream that I mentioned to life using a spell…but…I'm just not sure."

Elizaveta nodded in thought as she handed Elizabeth a stack of clothes to try on in the master bathroom as she sorted the rest.

"Well, I wouldn't recommend bringing a man to life just to have a child. Or using a man just to get a child. Unless you want that then just go to Francis and don't mention it's actually England who he's making love to until afterwards."

"Bloody hell no." Could be heard through the door as the Brit changed. "Not only am I going to avoid Francis completely when I'm on super hormones, I'm not revealing myself as a woman to him until there's at least 10 other nations around which will most likely be at a meeting."

"Alright…what about Kiku?" She heard a squeak and a thud from the bathroom and opened the door to see a flustered Elizabeth laying on the ground in a blue dress.

"Kiku?"

"Yes." She helped the other get to her feet and nodded in approval to the dress before giving her more clothes to try on. "He already knows you're a female and you two seemed quite happy together when I arrived."

Elizabeth blushed as she took the next set of clothes and thought back to his eyes. "Well yes, but just because he's there doesn't mean I should snog him!"

Elizaveta closed the door behind her as she gathered more clothes into an outfit. "I think I sense denial my dear Elizabeth. You wouldn't have blushed if you didn't feel anything!" She sang and laughed as she heard something be thrown at the door. "Come on, I'm only teasing."

"Yes, well…" Elizabeth opened the door revealing herself in a pink halter top with jean bellbottoms. "I was only caught up in his eyes, and accidentally caused him to spill tea all over himself, and his laugh is…" She looked up to see Elizaveta trying to conceal her laughter. "I'm not attracted to him! It's these bloody hormones is what it is and since he's the first man I've seen since transforming so that does not mean I'm falling for Kiku!"

"I believe you just revealed yourself. You do like Kiku~ You're just Tsundere~" She sang happily as Elizabeth blushed furiously.

"What does that even mean?"

"You're cold and heartless at first but you slowly get warmer and warmer to the person until the moment when: BANG you realize that you love them and you just had your moment today! Now, if only it happened sooner when you were a guy and there could have been yaoi galore…" Elizaveta murmured the last part to herself as she approved the outfit, put a new one in the Brit's arms and led her back to the bathroom and closed the door.

"You're bloody insane!"

"But I'm right and love is often insane, dear!" There was audible grumbling from the other girl as Elizaveta smirked. She had a new secret mission and she's have to put her precious yaoi aside for her best friend and her newly found friend.

Operation: Dere-brit.

She knew it'd be easy when she guided a blushing Elizabeth downstairs to Kiku who nearly had a nosebleed at the Cosplay she'd managed to get Elizabeth into without the girl realizing it. She had a time limit of about a month to get it done, but she could manage.

She'd managed to get the yaoi clips of Gilbert and his adorable little boyfriend Matthew, hadn't she? Hell yes she did and as soon as she got home or had some free time, she'd go back and re-watch it and make a copy for Kiku. Now it was only a matter of getting Kiku to open up like the rare flower he was and change his suffix for Elizabeth from 'san' to 'chan' to not needing one at all! It only took about a month for her and Kiku due to their shared love of yaoi.

How hard could it be?

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, 6 pages on word! XDDD Hellz yes I love writing this drama!<strong>


	3. Author's Note

Hey everyone! Just wanted to let everyone officially know that this fic is being abandoned. If someone wants to adopt it for whatever reason, just PM me, but otherwise this fic is now going to be listed as complete.

Thanks everybody!

-iTorchic


End file.
